What if?
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Eliza comes back to Higgins, but all is not what it seems. Can Higgins have a second shot at the love he almost lost, or will he blow the last chance he's going to get? This is my first fanfiction, so please review.


Mine

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm super excited! I love the story of My Fair Lady, but I was super mad with it's ending. I mean, could Eliza ever forgive him? Would Colonel Pickering come back to help her? Will Higgins ever stop being infuriating (yet good-looking)? And most importantly, will the two of them just admit they love each other?! My take on the ending, just a little one-shot, but if I get reviews can turn into a full story! I'm picturing the fabulous Julie Andrews and the delicious, perfect, talented Rex Harrison as Eliza and Henry. Rated T just in case. Oh, and of course I don't own the rights to My Fair Lady, Pygmalion, or any Greek Myths. :).**

"Eliza, where the devil are my slippers?" Higgins said snidely, shrinking down in his chair. Eliza was hit with the brief temptation of grabbing the slippers and chasing the man down the hall using them as weapons, but she regained her composure long enough to shoot back, "I'm not your slave anymore professor, get them yourself," Higgins was shocked. How dare anyone speak to him that way, let alone that worthless, ungrateful, wretched, beautiful girl. "Beautiful?" he muttered, "Get a hold of yourself old man." Higgins stood and turned to face Eliza. There she was, holding slippers in hand, and looking ready to ram them down his throat. He couldn't help but start to laugh. When he finally regained composure, he realized Eliza did NOT find this funny. Instead, she stated coolly, "I just came to gather my things professor, then I'm leaving." That wiped the smirk off of Higgins face.  
He had already lost her once, he couldn't stand losing her again. But, being Henry Higgins, he used his one and only defense when dealing with his feelings, being as snobby and uncaring as possible. "Oh, of course. My apologies," he said sarcastically. "By all means, go back to that idiot boy, but I don't say I didn't warn you, foolish girl. He'll leave you destitute and broken, and I won't be there to take your sniveling self back in." Eliza just stood there, stunned at his outburst. Henry, realizing he had just shocked her speechless, knew he had gone too far. "Eliza...I..." he started, but was quickly cut off by a very angry Eliza. "If you must know, Mr. Higgins, I am NOT going off to Freddy. I realized that I never really loved him, and as much as I don't want to hurt him, I can't spend the rest of my life with him. I'm leaving, and... and..." whatever Eliza was about to say was broken up by racking sobs. Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Eliza, strong, brave, tough, stubborn, Eliza, was crying over something he said. What was wrong with her? "Eliza, what the devil?" Higgins started. "Oh don't you start on me Henry Higgins, you are the most INFURIATING... STUBBORN... STUCK UP... EGOTISTICAL man I have EVER... MET!" Eliza sobbed, pounding each emphasized word into his chest, before finally collapsing in his arms with a sob. Henry, still supporting Eliza, had a decision to make: admit it all and risk rejection, or being his normal stubborn self. He was about to decide on the latter, when he ventured to take a look at her. Even when she was bawling her head off, she was still beautiful. His Eliza... With that, he made his decision. "Eliza?" He asked her, arms still tightly around her, "you said you realized you didn't love him, was it because... Well... You love someone else?" Eliza look up at him, her eyes full of surprise. Higgins had read her like a book. She also noticed there was something different in his eyes, something she had never seen before. It must have been his eyes that made her answer him with an honest, "Yes professor, there is someone else." Henry felt elated. Of course, he didn't know if it was him yet, but at least it wasn't that horrid Freddy boy. Eliza, on the other hand, was confused. This was a whole new side to Henry Higgins, her love, that had never been expressed to her before. The man of her dreams was holding her in his arms, actually caring for once what she felt. "Eliza, if you don't mind me asking, who... Exactly... Do you love?" Higgins asked, his heart on his sleeve, looking more afraid than he ever had in his life. Eliza, originally taken aback by his straightforwardness, finally put two and two together. Happiness couldn't even BEGIN to describe how she felt. She was over the moon, so happy words couldn't even come to her. Reading into the silence, Henry quickly let go of her, feeling depressed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." "Wait, Henry," Eliza pleaded, realizing what he was probably thinking. The fact that she used his first name made him stop, and he solemnly turned back towards her. "I think I owe you an answer," she said, holding her breath for his reaction. Henry registered what she just said. Holding his breath, and hoping beyond hope, he nodded his head for her to continue. Eliza took a deep breath and said, "I love you Henry Higgins. I love your tantrums, your stubbornness, the way you chew on the end of your pen when your working. I love your laugh and your smile, I love the way you shove your hands deep within your pockets when your happy and carefree (which isn't often), but most of all, I love you for you. I always have and I always will." Eliza finished, closing her eyes and wishing we could just disappear. A soft, "Eliza," made her open them once more, and she noticed gruff, stubborn, uncaring Henry Higgins was crying. Without pause, he quickly walked to her and threw his arms around her, and let her melt into his embrace. "You know I'm not good with sentimental words, but I'll try." He said, trying to find what to say. "Eliza... I... I don't remember when I first started to love you. I just remember being afraid. I was afraid you would never return my feelings. I was afraid you would run off and leave me for some bloke who is closer to your age. I was afraid you didn't think of me as more than just the hated professor. But most of all, I was afraid of my own feelings. See... I haven't felt... Attraction for a girl in a long time, and this was the first time I've ever really loved somebody. So this was all new to me, and I handled it in the only way I knew how, being a crotchety old man who didn't care about anything but himself. But it was all a lie. I ALWAYS cared for you, even though I never showed it. And now, if you'll let me, I will make up for all the times I shunned you, all the bullying and teasing, all of the unthought flu things I've said... Because I love you Eliza Doolittle, and I'm prepared to change myself forever if that means I get to keep you as my own...my love." he finished, looking at her stunned face. She shook her head in amazement. "You always did have a way with words," she muttered into his chest. Feeling braver now, he stepped away from her, still holding her hands in his. "I'm not done yet," he said moving over to his desk. He rummaged through the drawer ad pulled out a small box. "I have one more speech to make," he said going back to Eliza. "You, by coming back today, made me the happiest man alive. But, I can't run the risk of you leaving me again, it would be the death of me. I know that people will talk, I know about the age difference, I know about all the quarrels and arguments and put downs, but I don't care because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you make me the happiest AND luckiest man alive and become Mrs. Eliza Higgins?" He asked, getting down on one knee and holding out the ring. Eliza was in a stupor, she, for the second time that day, did not have the words to express how happy she felt. Instead she settled on bursting into tears and nodding her head in a fervent yes, while flinging herself into Henry's arms. Henry laughed, and picked her up, spinning her around until they both got dizzy. When he set her down, he pulled her into a long kiss. When they finally broke apart, Eliza smiled and played with his collar. "Who am I going to have to pay around here to get you to do THAT everyday?" He asked teasingly. "Keep it up woman, and I'll lock you up in here and be forced to have my way with you," he growled, pulling her in for another kiss. They spent the rest of the day in his study, kissing each other with abandon, making preparations for the wedding, and preparing to take on whatever life throws at them... Together.

**Well, there you have it. If you want more please rate and review! I also take requests.**


End file.
